Alphabeta
by Sauramora
Summary: Snippets of Miyagi and Shinobu's lives after they adopt. Miyagi/Shinobu.
1. A, B & C

**The pairing is Miygai/Shinobu, the setting several years in the future. This fic is about their lives with a child and their relationship in general. I hope you will like it.**

**I want to thank faye_naruse for the awesome beta!**

* * *

**Alphabeta 01**

**A is for Adoption**

Miyagi had been thinking about adoption – he was getting old after all, and wanted children before it was too late - for almost 2 years when circumstances finally provided him and Shinobu with the opportunity to adopt.

She was a sweet child; an angel. Miyagi hadn't seen a one-year-old child as cheerful and lovable as his Aya-chan. He couldn't get enough of her smiles and laughter, or her tantrums for that matter. He played with her everyday, watched her sleep and held her as she cried, and even Shinobu's ranting about how _he_ was the parent that worked the hardest couldn't ruin his mood.

This was the perfect sort of life for him.

---

**B is for Baking**

On Saturdays, their flat always smelled of freshly baked cookies or cakes.

Saturday was Shinobu and Aya's baking day. Together they would make cakes, cookies or muffins, and then spend the whole afternoon eating them while watching a film.

On these days, Miyagi would sit in the kitchen with his paperwork and watch Shinobu and Aya as they worked happily together.

On Saturdays, Shinobu's smiles were the most beautiful.

---

**C is for Christmas**

"Open your present, darling," Miyagi said cheerfully to his daughter, whom was sitting on his lap and watching all the presents with wide curious eyes. Miyagi held out a gift swathed in pink wrapper to her, urging Aya to take it. Her fingers touched the gift carefully, clearly fascinated by the strong shade of colour, before she took hold of it with her small hands.

Shinobu sat next to Miyagi, watching their daughter try, and fail, to open the present. Miyagi helped her, without completely interfering, and Shinobu smiled at the gesture.

This was their first Christmas together with Aya, and Miyagi wanted to make it special for her.

After all her gifts were opened, Aya sat on the coach munching on chocolate and petting a big white rabbit given to her by Shinobu. Shinobu and Miyagi watched her antics for a while with gentle smiles on their faces, before sneaking into the kitchen together.

Miyagi reached inside his pocket and took a green packet out, handing it to Shinobu.

"Merry Christmas," Miyagi said, before pecking Shinobu on the lips.

TBC

* * *

**Hi, thanks for reading! I would be very happy if you left me a review. See you in next chapter!**


	2. D, E & F

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of Alphabeta. I hope you'll like this one too! And thanks to** **JunjouEgoistFangirl0010 and ****himeoka tsuki for their reviews.**

**Written for 25moments prompt 'making up'.**

**Thanks to faye_naruse for the beta!  
**

* * *

**ALPHABETA PART 2**

**D is for Decoration;**

Her dark locks were so soft to the touch. Shinobu never tired of playing with them, and did so whenever he could get away with it.

He let the brush glide through Aya's hair for the fourth time, directing it with a gentle hand. Aya was wriggling on his lap, growing impatient. Shinobu put a clip decorated with a pink butterfly in her hair, and Aya made an irritated noise.

Shinobu smiled and gave her a soft push, by which Aya scrambled off his lap. She turned around to face her father, staring at him for a short time before snatching the clip off her hair and dropping it on the floor with a clack.

Shinobu just laughed.

---

**E is for Energy;**

Miyagi entered the nursery, smiling all the while. It had been a very easy day at work, and he was planning on enjoying the rest of his afternoon with his daughter and Shinobu in front of the television. That would be nice.

He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him as he entered the nursery, however. His daughter – _his innocent baby girl_ – was tearing at another girl's hair violently, while screaming at her incomprehensibly. The teachers were uselessly trying to split the girls up – or rather, save the other girl from Aya's clutches - as the other children were watching with mixed awe and nervousness.

Miyagi rushed to their side immediately, grabbing Aya's shoulders.

"Aya, stop that this instant!"

She didn't seem to hear him. Miyagi, deciding that enough was enough, lifted his daughter up by the armpits, forcing Aya to let go of the other girls' hair. Aya was kicking at him and trying to slip free of Miyagi's grip, but getting nowhere.

Children could be so scary, Miyagi decided.

---

**F is for Father-In-Law;**

Their relationship with Miyagi's father-in-law had been strained since the day Shinobu and Miyagi finally came out and told the man everything. That was nearly 2 years ago, approximately around the time Miyagi started thinking about adoption.

The father-in-law didn't take their relationship well to say the least, saying it wasn't proper for a man _Miyagi's age_ to be attracted to a child like Shinobu. And not to mention their gender! It had taken a lot of persuasion on Shinobu's part to stop the man from sacking Miyagi on the spot.

Now, however, Miyagi's father-in-law loved to visit their tiny flat, and used every turning opportunity to do so. He adored his granddaughter, whom in turn loved him just as much.

"You did well," he would tell the both of them sometimes, and these simple words never failed to warm Shinobu's heart. And what pleased Shinobu always pleased Miyagi.

* * *

**The next chapter will (hopefully) be up thursday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Please leave me a review and make me happy :D**


	3. G, H & I

**I'm back! Thank you to all who commented. **

**Please note: I originally wrote the part named 'Home' for the Second Kink Meme. I have changed some minor things, but the plot is still the same.**

**Thanks to faye_naruse for the beta.  
**

* * *

**ALPHABETA - PART 3**

**G is for Green;**

Shinobu was lying on the green linen, blushing and panting and obviously _very_ turned on. His huge eyes were watching Miyagi's every move.

Miyagi kicked his shoes off as he climbed into the bed, straddling Shinobu's thighs. He began unbuttoning Shinobu's shirt slowly, teasingly, watching the creamy skin as it was revealed for him.

"Get on with it!" Shinobu said, trying to sound angry, but failing miserably. Miyagi smiled at him as he leaned forward, placing feather light kisses on Shinobu's warm, red cheeks.

"As you wish."

---

**H is for Home;**

"Dad, I want chocolate ice cream!" Aya screamed and stomped her foot angrily. "I want one NOW!"

Miyagi sighed and gave his daughter a stern look. "Not now, we're still in the supermarket. Daddy and I will buy you one as soon as we get out, alright, sweetheart?"

Aya continued to sulk, and her bottom lip shook dangerously. Miyagi lifted her up in his arms and tried to make her understand, but she struggled to get free and continued her screaming.

"You are hopeless," Shinobu said from his side, sighing a long-suffering sigh and shaking his head disappointedly. "Here, give her to me."

Miyagi handed their crying daughter to him, feeling grateful.

Shinobu had a very silent conversation with her, and Aya suddenly smiled and nodded. Shinobu placed her down on her feet - she was all smiles and giggles again. Shinobu sent Miyagi a smug look.

"What did you say to her?" Miyagi whispered.

Shinobu smirked. "Where did you put the shopping list?"

Miyagi handed it to him with a grunt. He sometimes hated this overconfident, mature Shinobu. But only _some_times.

Shinobu started checking the list. "Toast - check, milk - check, baking powder - not check, sham-"

"And ice cream!" came a very excited shout from Aya, who was beaming at them.

"And ice cream, of course," Shinobu said, laughing, and she giggled cheerfully.

They hurried to complete their shopping, and 47 minutes later they climbed back into their car. Aya licked her ice cream happily as Shinobu read their slip. He always did that, not trusting the shop assistants one bit. _They could cheat you when you are least expecting it,_ he always said and Miyagi let him read it. It was kind of cute, actually.

"Where to?" Miyagi asked.

Shinobu looked up from the slip and smiled.

"Home."

---

**I is for Illness;**

Shinobu dialled Miyagi's number, but once again there was no answer. Where was Miyagi when Shinobu needed him, for God's sake? He hung up.

Aya screamed from her bedroom. Shinobu grunted and hurried to soothe her. He lifted her up in his arms and she clung to his shirt as her cries changed into whimpers. She was very feverish and obviously in pain. Shinobu was at a loss for what to _do_. He felt like shouting or worse – crying with her.

Actually, he felt like strangling the life out of Miyagi, the idiot.

With a determined expression he left the room, his daughter still in his arms, to change his clothes and take Aya to the hospital himself.

And Miyagi could return to an empty apartment. It would serve him right, the bastard.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! Please review, and make me happy!**


	4. J, K & L

**I want to thank faye_naruse for the awesome beta!**

**Counts for 25moment's prompt 'jealousy'.**

**

* * *

**

**ALPHABETA - PART 4  
**

**J is for Jealousy;**

Shinobu was speaking on the phone again. With _that guy_ from work. It wasn't simply that that irritated Miyagi. Shinobu just never acted that animatedly when _they_ talked…their discussions usually ended with a disagreement.

"Aren't you done? I need the phone!" Miyagi shouted irritatedly at Shinobu, who was sitting on the couch in the living room with Miyagi and laughing on the phone with _that guy_. Aya was sleeping peacefully between them.

Miyagi felt his blood boil and his patience snap. He snatched the phone out of Shinobu's hand and hung up.

"Why did you do that?!" Shinobu yelled and tried to grab the phone back from Miyagi's hands, but Miyagi would have none of it.

"I need the phone, you brat!" Actually, he didn't need the phone. But he wouldn't sit by and watch Shinobu talk and _laugh_ with _that guy_.

He quickly tried to think of someone to telephone, to show Shinobu that he really _did_ need the phone. He couldn't come up with anyone.

"You should have waited till I was finished, or you could've asked more nicely!"

"It's my phone, and I can use it whenever I please!" Miyagi knew he was becoming unreasonable, but Shinobu had been talking with _that guy_ for almost an hour, acting like Miyagi wasn't sitting _right there_ and - no, no he wasn't getting jealous or anything ridiculous like that, this was-

"You're unbelievable! What do you…?!" Shinobu stood, fuming. Miyagi was just about to apologise when Shinobu suddenly declared, "I'm going to bed!" He gathered the sleeping Aya, who had miraculously managed to sleep through their shouting, and left the living room.

Miyagi sighed and buried his head in his hands. He really needed to stop worrying. They had a child together for God's sake!

---

**K is for Knowledge;**

"Why did you bring _that guy_ here?"

"We needed to study and I wanted you to meet him, that's all."

"Why would I want to meet him?"

"Because he's my best friend?"

"How long have you known this guy?"

"About a month. Why?"

"How can he be your _best friend_, if you've only known him for a month? That's a really short time."

"You just know these things."

"You do." _Like you _knew_ I was your destiny?_

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

---

**L is for Love;**

"You misunderstood the whole situation. You're acting like a child," Shinobu admonished. He was tired of Miyagi's behaviour and wanted to make some things clear to him.

"That is not true."

"It is." Shinobu paused. "It's not what you think. He's just a colleague."

"Who are you talking about?" Miyagi knew who, but wasn't going to admit it that easily.

"Fuji Takumi. My best friend."

Miyagi didn't answer. Shinobu sighed.

"There's only you, you know."

Miyagi knew, of course, but that didn't mean he didn't want to hear it all the time.

TBC!

**An anonymous reviewer asked me why the baby is named 'Aya'. It's because the character 'Aya' is based on my cousin, who is named Aya, the sweetest girl in the world. She is just like a baby version of Shinobu XD.  
**

**Thanks for reading everyone. And you know how to make me happy, don't you? Review!**


	5. M, N & O

Hii! I'm back with part 5.

Thanks to faye_naruse for the beta!

* * *

**M is for Mirror**

There were days when Miyagi watched himself in the mirrors. Usually, Shinobu would be at work on these days and Aya would be visiting her grandparents, and Miyagi was left alone with the deafening silence and his depressing thoughts.

In the past, Miyagi had never concerned himself with 'pointless' matters such as getting old, but now, faced with the reality – literally speaking – he couldn't deny that _yes_, he _was_ getting old, _dammit. _

Time was a thing that suddenly showed itself, expressing how long you had lived and how much time had passed without you taking an effort to use it well.

Miyagi sighed and left the bathroom and its treacherous mirror. No point in letting these thoughts consume him. He had a beautiful life …. And besides, there was no use dwelling on such matters when you had a wonderful family. That, though, was easier said than done.

---

**N: Nights**

Miyagi had a habit of always preparing for Shinobu's birthday many weeks beforehand. It was his way of saying '_thank you for being with me another year'_ and '_sorry for the mistakes I've done_'. He would take him out to eat at a fancy restaurant, just the two of them, or they would stay at home, enjoying a cake with their daughter. Sometimes Shinobu's family insisted on visiting, and on those days, they would celebrate at night, long after midnight.

The two of them had a habit of always making that day worth remembering.

---

**O is for Outside**

"You're never here when we need you, are you?" Shinobu said, trying to keep his anger under control. It had been a hard day for their sick daughter, but she was finally asleep. The doctors had assured him that it was only a cold, and with the right amount of rest she would be fine.

"Where the hell have you _been_?"

"What happened?" Miyagi asked.

"Your daughter fell ill, that's what happened! And you weren't here, you fool!" Shinobu stopped and took a deep breath. He was yelling and that was stupid. He needed to be in control of this situation, dammit!

Miyagi had left the living room as soon as Shinobu had spoken, rushing towards Aya's bedroom. Shinobu stayed where he was, waiting for Miyagi to return and explain himself.

"I was out drinking with my colleagues," Miyagi said calmly when he emerged from the hallway, as if the sight of his feverish one-year-old daughter hadn't affected him in the slightest. Shinobu gritted his teeth in irritation.

The light of dawn was creeping through the half-open window, casting shadows on their carpeted floor. Birds were chirping happily outside, greeting the morning with their repeated song. For Shinobu, all this wasn't visible to him; all his attention was pointed straight at Miyagi's blank face.

"So you were out getting drunk with that colleague of yours, the one you're glued to every time I visit your office, huh?"

He didn't get an answer. Miyagi just reached inside his pocket for a cigarette.

"Why don't you just get out?!"

Miyagi sighed and stood up from the couch. "You're too riled up, let's talk in the morning."

Miyagi slept on the couch that night. And the night after that, too.

* * *

Dudummm! So we finally have the continuation of 'I'. Hope you enjoyed this part, and please review, it'll make me very happy.


	6. P, Q & R

**Back again with another chapter. ****Thank you to all who reviewed!! **

**Thanks to faye_naruse for the beta! Written for 25moments' prompt 'blood'.  
**

----

**P is for Protection**

Shinobu held Aya close as she cried, murmuring to her and trying to comfort her all the while. He wanted to rip apart the children who had hurt his daughter, slowly, limb from limb, before tossing them in a river somewhere where their parents would never be able to find their pitiful remains.

But, instead, he stood there with his hurt daughter, watching Miyagi while he lectured the children about proper behaviour…as if they'd learn. Children like them would grow up to be the scum of society; Miyagi was just an ignorant, naïve fool to waste time explaining things to their empty minds.

"I don't want to see you hurting Aya again, understood?" Miyagi said with lifted eyebrows. "Next time, I'll need to have a conversation with your parents."

He was too soft on them, Shinobu thought. Aya was _bleeding_, for God's sake!

They all nodded, looking embarrassed and ashamed, but Shinobu wasn't fooled. They'd do it again as soon as no one was watching them, the ungrateful brats.

Next time, Shinobu wouldn't just have a 'chat' with the 6-year-old brats' parents – Shinobu would show them _himself_ why it was a very bad idea to hurt _his _daughter.

-----

**Q is for Quizzes**

"What starts with an 'a' and ends with an 'a', and is the name of a very precious girl?" Miyagi asked and Shinobu growled low in his throat.

"What kind of question is that?" Shinobu said, frowning.

"Aya!" Aya exclaimed happily, clapping her hands.

"That's right! Clever girl," Miyagi praised. Aya beamed.

"Is it my turn now?"

"Yes, go ahead, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu thought for a while. "What is grey, big, and lives in the ocean?"

Aya's eyebrows knitted in concentration. "Fish?"

"No."

"What kind of question is _that_? _I_ don't even know what you're talking about!" Miyagi commented.

"A whale, stupid old man. _Whale_."

"What's that?" Aya suddenly asked.

"See," Miyagi said smugly, and Shinobu sulked.

-----

**R is for Reassurances**

"Miyagi, the tea is ready," Shinobu said as he knocked on the bathroom door. He could hear the sound of water hitting the tiles and the unmistakable sound of skin rubbing on skin as Miyagi washed himself.

"I'll be out in a minute!" came the answer from inside, and Shinobu huffed in irritation.

"You better hurry up," he said quietly.

"Did you say something?"

"No," Shinobu said, this time loud enough to be heard over the sound of the water. "Just you continue with your stupid bath."

"Shinobu."

Shinobu turned around to see a wet Miyagi standing in the hallway, _naked_.

"Get some clothes on, Aya could wake up any minute!"

Miyagi ignored his outburst.

"You can join me," he said, gesturing towards the bathroom door.

"What?"

Miyagi grabbed Shinobu's arm and dragged him inside the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"_Miyagi_! Let go!"

Miyagi didn't let go until he'd pushed Shinobu under the sprayer. Shinobu gasped as the warm water hit him. His clothes were soaking wet in seconds.

"You got my clothes all wet!"

Miyagi smiled. "We can't have that, can we? Let's take them off then." He pulled Shinobu flush against him and started placing small kisses all over his flushed face and neck.

"But…the tea!" Shinobu protested weakly.

Miyagi chuckled darkly but didn't respond. He started unbuttoning Shinobu's wet shirt, kissing his pale neck all the while.

Shinobu forgot all about the tea and lost himself in the sensations, the sound of water as it splashed against their bodies, and "_Miyagi_…".

----

TBC!

**That was all for this time. Please review and make me happy!**


	7. S, T & U

**I apologize for the long wait! Here's the 7th chapter. 2 chapters left :)**

Beta'ed by the awesome faye_naruse! Written for 25moments' prompt 'five senses'.

**ALPHABETA PART 7**

'''''''''''''

**S is for Stories:**

Aya liked bedtime stories - especially the ones about princesses and magical creatures. Shinobu would read her one every other evening before she slept.

Every night, a blushing Shinobu would demand Miyagi to leave Aya's bedroom before he started reading. Instead, Miyagi would lean on the other side of the door, listening to Aya's giggling and Shinobu's reading voice as he read about _Cinderella's_ evil stepmother and her mean daughters. Miyagi secretly loved Shinobu's voice.

When Shinobu finally finished reading, Miyagi would sneak back into his room and wait for Shinobu, until Shinobu finally got under the covers beside Miyagi.

"You're cold," Miyagi would point out as he hugged Shinobu closer. He would wrap his arms around the shivering man and sniff his hair. He loved Shinobu's shampoo.

"Goodnight, Miyagi..." Shinobu would whisper, already half asleep.

Miyagi would place a kiss on his head and close his eyes.

''''''''''

**T is for Tomatoes:**

Miyagi hated tomatoes.

He remembered a time, long ago, when he kind of liked them a little, when they were just some kind of red vegetable, something you ate in pizza or spaghetti without really thinking about it.

Now? They were used to torture Miyagi's pure soul.

For the last month, Shinobu refused to cook anything without tomatoes in them. Every day, their meal consisted of tomato soup, salad – with only tomatoes in it, of course - and spaghetti that - weirdly enough - didn't taste of the spaghetti Miyagi remembered.

Shinobu placed a bowl of tomato soup on the table and took his seat with a satisfied smile.

"The tomato soup today tastes better that yesterday's," he said.

Miyagi glanced at his daughter, who was happily eating her food, which was _without_ tomatoes. She had started a tantrum the first day Shinobu had bought the tomatoes from hell and refused to eat anything that had a red colour. Lucky for her, Shinobu gave in to her wish.

Miyagi wasn't that lucky.

"Aren't you eating?" Shinobu asked him, his eyes hard.

"Of course I am," Miyagi answered.

''''''''''

**U is for Unicorn:**

Sending Aya off to school for her first day was the most difficult thing Shinobu had ever done in his life, and that's saying something for a person who lived with a man like Miyagi.

Shinobu stood at the gates and watched his daughter –who was _still_ _too young for this_ – enter the school building, waving enthusiastically at her parents.

Miyagi took Shinobu's hand and guided him back inside the car, talking animatedly about something or other. Shinobu couldn't hear; he was too engrossed in thoughts about school bullies and unfair teachers.

When Aya was finally (and _safely_) back home, she proudly displayed the drawing of a unicorn that she had done in class. She was smiling from ear to ear and looking i_happy_./i

Shinobu stuck the drawing on the fridge. He didn't have problems sending Aya to school after that.

TBC!

* * *

**Remember to leave me a review! Reviews make me so very happy! **


	8. V, W & X

**I apologize for the long wait! Here's the 8th chapter. The next chapter is written, and is right now getting beta'ed. I hope you'll enjoy!  
**

Beta'ed by the awesome faye_naruse! Written for 25moments' prompt 'music'.

**Alphabeta - Part 8 of 9**

**V is for Vaccination:**

Shinobu held Aya's hand as the doctor guided the syringe, piercing the pale skin once she found the right spot. Aya whimpered, and Shinobu's hand tightened around hers.

"Such a strong girl you are," the doctor praised after getting rid of the syringe. She took a jar full of sweets down from the top shelf of her large desk and handed Aya a toffee wrapped in yellow cellophane. Aya popped it in her mouth and smiled proudly.

**W is for Woman:**

Miyagi suddenly found himself with a lap full of laughing girl. He looked up at the stern face of Shinobu, who was standing right in front of him with his arms crossed.

"What?" Miyagi asked, bewildered.

"You're taking care of her today, Miyagi. I'm the one always feeding her, changing her clothes, and you just get to hold her when she's all clean and happy! It's time you take some responsibility, too."

"But you were already doing such a good job!" Miyagi exclaimed, grunting as Aya started pulling his hair. "Stop that."

"I'm not the woman in this relationship, Miyagi," said Shinobu in a low controlled voice, though his eyes were blazing with anger.

"And I wasn't implying such a thing, of course!"

Shinobu sent another glare in Miyagi's direction before leaving to his bedroom. He emerged again ten minutes later, all dressed up and ready to go.

"Where are you going?" Miyagi asked, rising from the couch.

"I promised Takumi I'd meet with him today to discuss some things. I'll be back later this evening." He left, closing the door silently behind him.

Miyagi sighed and glanced down at his daughter. "What do you want to do today?"

**X is for Xylophone:**

"You're insane."

"No, Shinobu, look. Children need music to grow and develop. It helps them interact with their surroundings better."

"So you bought her a xylophone," Shinobu deadpans.

"Where is she anyway?" Miyagi said, changing the subject altogether. As if she knew they were looking for her, Aya suddenly toddled out of her room, running towards them with extended arms. She was dressed only in her pink underwear.

Miyagi smiled, taking his daughter in his arms. "Where are her clothes?"

"She doesn't like them, of course. Just like she hates hair clips, shoes, hats, tomatoes ..."

- TBC -

* * *

**Remember to leave me a review! Reviews make me so very happy! **


	9. Y, Z & Epilogue

**IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!****  
**

**Beta'ed by the awesome faye_naruse! **

* * *

**Alphabeta - Part 9 of 9**

**Y is for Yesterdays:**

Shinobu kept their photo albums on the third shelf of the wide bookcase in the living room. He liked to take photos to preserve every memory they had, good and bad, in the albums, so nothing went forgotten.

Miyagi looked through them every once in awhile, enjoying his lazy afternoons with Aya sprawled on his lap like a large spoiled cat, a photo album open on the coffee table before them. They smiled at a photo of Aya on her first bike, they laughed at another photo showing Aya's first baking attempt.

He loved seeing their yesterdays and knowing that their tomorrows would be just as precious and wonderful.

-

**Z is for Zoo:**

They spent their very rare vacations in various amusement parks or the local zoo. Aya preferred the zoo, and that fact relieved Miyagi. At least watching animals was an educational experience, and a child should understand how other beings live in order to understand the world's bigger picture anyway.

Aya liked feeding the small animals, especially the energetic apes, even though her first experience with them was less than nice.

She had been eager to feed them, but when faced with the actual task, she hesitated to stick her hand into the cage to reach them. As a result, the apes had been tempted with something out of their reach. They weren't pleased with that, to say the least. That afternoon, Aya came home with a few scratches on her right hand and the knowledge that she should never tease apes again.

See? Very educational.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Aya looked down from the stage, her heart hammering in her throat, and caught her fathers' eyes. They smiled huge, encouraging smiles at her. She took a deep breath, returning the smiles with a grin of her own, suddenly feeling much better, knowing they were proud of her for coming this far, and that she really _did_ deserve their smiles.

The principal called her name, and with another deep breath, she made her way towards the smiling man, taking his hand into a firm handshake. The diploma was handed to her, and she moved on as a new name was called.

She was very happy to be here, graduating after years of hard work, in front of her beloved parents.

She had a beautiful life, and even the hardships - though there had been a lot of them - couldn't make her believe anything else.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Wow, it feels weird. This is the first WIP I finish. Right now, I'm not planning on writing a new Junjou Romantica fanfic any time soon, sorry! I do have an idea for an angsty Miyagi/Shinobu oneshot, but I won't start on it before I've finished _The Old Kingdom_.

Thank you for reading, and please remember to leave me a review to tell me if you liked the ending!

Love, Saura


End file.
